


the harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sun

by LivinLaVidaBoba



Series: Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deepthroating, Dream Smp, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Making Out, Mild Kink, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Song: No Plan (Hozier), Songfic, Technophil, Techza, Top Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), implied breeding kink, it's epic, no beta we die like quackity in minecraft mondays, they literally kiss in the battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaBoba/pseuds/LivinLaVidaBoba
Summary: NO PLAN - pt. 4 of my Wasteland, Baby! techza series.Maybe nothing was ever truly supposed to happen, maybe there was no plan at all. Maybe there was no rhyme or reason for anything. But this couldn’t be anything but fate.This, of all things, was always meant to be.“I love you too,” Phil whispered, and then their lips were together, a promise sealed with a kiss. The wind howled and rocks flew through the air. Broken glass covered the hill, and the rain beat down on their shoulders, but the world was them and only them.~In the ruins of L'manberg, it occurs to Technoblade how many times he's been so close to losing Philza. Best not to leave feelings unspoken, and love untouched.<< They're old friends your honor, leave me alone. (There will be checkpoints before the smut if you're following the series and don't want to read this type of thing.) Anyway, if you like this, check the rest of the series!! I'm working super hard! Also can we get a 5k words pog???? >>
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136897
Comments: 57
Kudos: 403





	the harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sun

**Author's Note:**

> CW // Literally 4k smut, it's probably more than that. There's a warning before the making out and another warning before it REALLY ramps up, in case you want to avoid one or both.
> 
> I honestly wanted to write this series just for this fuckin' song and I'm very proud of myself. :)
> 
> As per usual, your links, because especially this chapter works great with the song.
> 
> SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/track/4byXh93siQtzKLdjKuJaAF?si=1mJbAv-JSsmrwfRLudX3xA  
> YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXq_J29V5Io  
> APPLE MUSIC: https://music.apple.com/us/album/no-plan/1448967234?i=1448967240 
> 
> You wondered why I didn't upload for a bit, check the word count. I'm fuckin spent lmao

**No Plan - Part Four**

It was like the sky itself had opened up, TNT falling from the heavens just as plentiful as the rain. Smoke and dust spun wildly in the air, rubble spat from the small crater in the middle of the country, quickly making it much larger than it had been.

Philza took his hat off his head and saluted the sky.

_This was always meant to be._

The sunlight was quickly fading, the remains of L’manberg tinted orange by the dying sun and the fire licking up the wooden houses. Phil’s heart pounded, clutching his totem tightly in his left hand. The rain came down faster now, but it couldn’t quench the fire if it tried.

The few remaining Withers deepened the crater even further, the sound of rocks crumbling and fire popping rich in the air.

It sounded like music.

Phil hoped to the gods their homes continued to smolder, the flames could consume this whole biome for all he cared. His chest heaved, and he looked down at the center of the explosion.

Technoblade smiled at him brighter than the sun had ever been, the way he smiled at him when they’d conquered the Earth long ago. The pig-man’s heart ached. How many wars had they fought, how many battles had they won? How long until it came crumbling down? The adrenaline in his veins egged him on, voices rattling around his head until he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I PROMISED YOU EVERYTHING I COULD POSSIBLY GIVE YOU!!” He shouted over the explosions, holding his hands out over the crater, fire and flames creeping up the side of it. He was the center of this mass-destruction, and it suited him well. “DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?? FOR YOU, THE WORLD, PHIL!”

“I remember!!” Phil yelled back. His heart fluttered just the way it did the first time he’d heard it.

“WELL, HERE IT IS, PHILZA!” Techno’s voice cracked, and he coughed. “THIS IS THEIR WORLD, AND IT’S ALL FOR YOU. I DID IT FOR YOU, PHIL, EVERYTHING!” He cried, tears slipping down his face, but getting lost in the rain. TNT clattered behind him, and fresh flames sprung up on what used to be the dock.

“It’s beautiful…”

“I PROMISED YOU THE WORLD, THIS IS IT!” Techno looked like he was a bomb about to go off, like years and years of war and repressed emotions were bubbling to the top, a pot that _finally_ boiled over after being tightly sealed for so long. Phil choked out a single laugh, wings spread behind him as he walked to meet Techno in the middle of the hill.

“You could’ve just said ‘I love you!’” Phil shouted, and Techno laughed at that too, taking long strides up the hill and meeting his Angel in the center. Ashes flew between them, the charred leaves of the L’mantree whipping through the air.

The Blade cupped The Angel’s cheek with his hand, brushing the rain away with his thumb. Phil’s lashes fluttered, his dark blue eyes filled with years and years of pent-up emotion.

“And what would you think if I told you I did?” He asked, eyebrows turned up in fear, orange flames dancing in the reflections of unshed tears.

“I,” Phil swallowed nervously, “I would wonder why it took you so long.”

Philza felt it too, felt that feeling of hot lava in his veins when Techno smiled at him, felt like his heart might break through his ribs when they were close.

He’d felt like it when the windy, cold nights in the antarctic empire chilled him to the bone, but Techno’s presence alone warmed him from the inside out, turning his blood to molten metals and making him feel unbearably hot in the freezing weather.

“The whole world is fucked, Phil, you’re the last good thing in it,” he whispered, and Phil chuckled.

“You’re still here. All hope’s not lost.” The pig sucked in a breath as Phil’s hand stilled in the center of his back, his heart racing.

Techno breathed out.

Phil understood him.

“Well then I love you, Philza,” Techno showed his open heart to Phil, and Phil alone.

Maybe nothing was ever truly supposed to happen, maybe there was no plan at all. Maybe there was no rhyme or reason for anything.

But this couldn’t be anything but fate.

This, of all things, was always meant to be.

“I love you too,” Phil whispered, and then their lips were together, a promise sealed with a kiss. The wind howled and rocks flew through the air. Broken glass covered the hill, and the rain beat down on their shoulders, but the world was them and only them.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**STOP HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SOFT-ISH MAKING OUT (SMUT'S A BIT LATER)**

* * *

Flames licked the countryside and Techno’s hands made their way into Philza’s hair, desperately clawing at his scalp with blunt nails. Phil hummed and grabbed a greedy fistful of Techno’s thigh, relishing in the gasp he earned and taking the opportunity to lick over the pig-man’s bottom lip.

Techno groaned and kissed back frantically, hands skimming over every available part of Phil’s body while trying to hold him close as possible at the same time. It wasn’t enough, but Phil knew him better than anyone ever could, and gave him more than he could ever ask for.

Philza moved a hand to Techno’s collar and held him tight, gracefully crashing backwards into the scorched hill, and bringing Techno down on top of him.

Phil’s wings splayed out wide across the ground, and he panted softly as their kiss broke. Techno pressed his cheek to Phil’s, just relishing in the skin-on-skin contact and the way Phil’s stubble just gently scratched his cheekbone.

“Fuck, fuck,” he whispered, and tried to push himself further into Phil, hating the idea that there could be any space between him. For all he cared he could melt into Phil and burn up right there, as long as they were together. He wanted to crawl under Phil’s skin, be part of him. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” he mumbled, turning his face into Phil’s neck and kissing and biting any skin he could find. Phil felt a relieved smile and red blush creep across his features as he tilted his head back to give his partner some space.

“Promised you I would be, mate” he breathed, a groan rising out of him as Techno nibbled at his pulse point. Neither had ever cared about touching another person so much before, but Phil was certainly if he stopped holding Techno so tight the sun would just explode right then.

Techno’s knees sank slightly into the burnt grass over mud and he buried his face in Phil’s chest as he lost any restraint he still had, pressing his hips down against Phil’s, a desperate moan bubbling out of his throat. Phil’s hands shot down to grip Techno’s ass, and he ground their hips together.

“Phil,” the younger man gasped, and it was the most beautiful noise the Angel had ever heard, so he did it again, earning a high-pitched whine this time. He hardly even knew Techno could make a noise like that. The blonde man reached up and gently took Techno’s wrists in his hands, before rolling them over and holding Techno to the floor.

Techno didn’t have time to register or fight the roll and his back slammed into the ground, his head against the floor. The air left his lungs, but it was only half because of the sudden crash into the Earth.

Philza loomed over him, halo brighter than Techno had ever remembered it being, backlighting Phil’s hair and cheeks and darkening his eyes. Ashes and debris blew in the wind over Phil’s head, flames flickering through the air.Dark gray wings spread over them, feathers ruffled and shiny. The Angel’s gaze was dark, the usual bright blue of his eyes barely visible, now a tiny ring around pure black. Phil looked powerful and dangerous. Techno felt unworthy of even being _looked at_ by such an ethereal being, much less being touched, and vaguely wondered if this was how people must have felt in the moments before Phil killed them.

Blessed, was probably the word Techno might use. Phil was breathtaking, quite literally, The Blade felt like he was suffocating, like smoke was the only thing left in his lungs and he might just explode.

He felt like the tight grip on his wrists, pinning them against dead grass charred black might be his last tether to reality. He felt each individual finger tight around his relatively thin wrists, a dull pain where he was sure bruises would form. A voice somewhere in the back of his head worried about the marks it would leave, but Techno basked in the tight grip, and _hoped_ that there would be marks, and prayed there might still be proof of this tomorrow. 

He didn’t struggle at all against his only friend, only gasped for his breath back, his eyes wide and pig-ish ears twitching slightly, hips squirming just a little as he searched for more contact, pupils blown wide and his mouth open.

Technoblade felt like he was about to be destroyed under the flames he had created, the fire in his heart getting too hot to bear, creeping out from under his ribcage and setting his whole body alight, and it was okay.

Philza was the sun and Technoblade was Icarus; he was burning, but he loved it. Loved the way his skin melted off and his face stung with heat, loved the way Phil’s gaze made him feel truly alive. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You’re beautiful,” Phil told him, letting go of one of Techno’s arms to brush his wet hair out of his face. Techno would never believe that someone like him could be beautiful, someone barely even human, but the way Phil said it made it sound like a fact, a certainty, and Phil wouldn’t lie to him.

“Please, please,” Techno begged for only one man and it was Phil, using the hand he had free to pull Phil down into another kiss, allowing Phil to take dominance instantly. He knelt for no man, but gods, he would get straight to his knees and worship the ground Phil walked on. He couldn’t even believe he breathed the same air as someone so magnificent. HIs heart pounded in his ears as a soft moan escaped him, Phil’s free hand resting on his throat, not pushing or squeezing but just _there_ , and Techno thought he was going to explode. He was getting dizzy, and broke away for air again.

“Please what, Tech?” Phil all-but purred, and the tone of voice sent a shiver down Techno’s spine. Phil didn’t even sound that low when he’d just rolled out of bed, and a full-body shudder passed through Techno. He leaned up and buried his nose in Phil’s neck, drinking in the thick scent of honey, seafoam, salt, and sweat, all muddled by the ash and smoke that lay thick in the air. He smelled _perfect_ , like danger and happiness and something so distinctly Phil.

“Please, Phil, take me home?” Phil smiled and gripped the pig-man tightly, wings flapping softly.

“Of course.”

* * *

**STOP HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SMUT**

* * *

To say they came through the door would not be an accurate description of what happened, not even close.

They _crashed_ through the door, and it slammed into the wall so hard it closed itself behind them, but neither of them cared. Neither of them even noticed, so wrapped up in each other that the world outside hardly even existed, stumbling into the house.

Phil kissed Techno like he was oxygen, kicking off his shoes haphazardly as he tried to follow Techno, who was dragging him persistently to the couch, kissing him like his life depended on it. It felt like it did.

Techno groaned, pulling Phil backwards with him into the house by the front of his shirt while simultaneously trying to get the shirt off. It wasn’t going very well, but the effort was there, and Phil shed his robe to help out, unclipping Techno’s cape and allowing himself to be spun around and pushed backwards onto the couch, Techno chasing after his lips and clambering into Phil’s lap, sighing into the blonde man’s mouth as Phil grabbed his ass and squeezed it with battle-worn fingertips.

The younger man tugged up the hem of Phil’s shirt until the blonde raised his hands to allow it off, at which point it was tossed carelessly across the room, and Techno surged forward to grip at Phil’s pale and muscular chest, long and jagged scars dotting the skin.

Sure, Techno had seen Phil shirtless before, — it’s hard to live with and around someone for years without seeing that, — but never in a context like this, and it meant _more_ like this. It had always meant a lot that Phil could show bare skin to Techno, show the young pig he wasn’t afraid of him and that he trusted him. But it meant twice that to touch his skin and kiss his scars and show him how revered he was.

He could hardly separate himself from Phil long enough for his own shirt to be worked off, but Philza eventually managed to wrestle it off the feisty pig, ignoring an angry snort when he was separated from Phil’s chest for all of five seconds.

Philza’s calloused hands smoothed over Techno’s back, tracing every muscle and inch of skin he could find, kissing around the corner of Techno’s mouth and his cheek while the pig panted for air. Techno felt like his skin was alive and buzzing everywhere Phil touched him, like he’d been struck by lightning. He preened under the touch, his back arching slightly against the caresses and squeezes of tired muscle. Phil breathed out softly through a smile, finally feeling like this was how it was supposed to be.

Every touch was filled with longing, every inch of their beings screamed out, _‘you’re okay, you’re here, you’re alive you’re alive you’re alive you’re safe you’re alive,’_ like they always had, but finally there was a way to show it. Techno felt his thighs genuinely shaking as they straddled Phil’s hips, so much energy bubbling through him. Phil gripped Techno tightly, kissing over his collarbone and shoulders.

So many years and years of battles, greeting each other after the fact with a lingering handshake or a quick hug if they were feeling especially vulnerable, but this was all of that desperate ‘thank god, you lived’ energy from every battle they’d ever fought _finally_ coming to a hilt, each touch and caress filled with nothing but love and desperation.

Techno’s hands slid down to Phil’s belt, his fingertips brushing the skin just under the waistband of the blonde’s pants. The pig raised his head, eyes turned to him, sparkling under the light of the fire and Phil’s halo.

“Can I...?”

“Yes,” Phil immediately whispered, and Techno thought his soul might just escape his body. His large hands fumbled with the buckle in his excitement, but he did manage to get it undone, pulling the belt off quickly and tossing it to the side. Phil stroked his cheek softly in gratitude, and Techno practically purred, leaning into the touch.

Sliding backwards slightly on Phil’s thighs, Techno struggled with the button and zipper on Phil’s pants for a moment, fingers shaking with excitement and nerves and the pure _energy_ that came from knowing Phil was here and alive and well.

Techno finally managed to get the button undone, moving off Phil’s lap and getting to his knees, Phil lifting his hips off the couch to aid the effort in getting his pants off, Techno sliding them off his legs, leaving Phil in only a pair of boxers and black socks. Phil reached down to cup Techno’s cheek, eyes full of wonder and love.

Techno could hardly believe the gaze was directed at him. He almost wanted to turn around to check if there was someone behind him, but Phil pushed that thought away, murmuring, “You’re so gorgeous, Tech,” and Techno’s eyes fluttered, pig-ears twitching slightly.

“Phil…” he sighed, forgetting every other word in any language he spoke. Phil smiled at him and Techno thought he might melt, ignoring how hot his face felt as he leaned forward slowly, dragging his cheek along the Angel’s thigh slightly until his nose met the rather obvious bulge in Phil’s boxers. He stifled a quiet gasp, pressing his face gently against Phil’s clothed length and earning a soft moan. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked up at Phil, raising his hands to the elastic waistband.

Phil nodded, petting Techno’s head gently.

Techno shivered and pulled the boxers down, licking his lips as Phil’s hard cock sprung out in front of him. Phil groaned quietly as Techno reached out and experimentally wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping it slowly. Phil’s hips bucked just slightly into Techno’s hand and the pig watched him in awe, Phil’s head dropping back in pleasure.

The Blade wet his lips again and leaned forward, kissing the tip of Phil’s cock. Phil groaned and grabbed at Techno’s hair, holding him back. Techno whimpered pleasurably at the slight sting, and Phil filed that away somewhere in his brain.

“Mate, you sure?” He panted softly, and Techno nodded. “Take it easy, then,” he sighed, scratching Techno’s scalp as a gentle apology. Techno wrapped his lips around the head of Phil’s cock, swirling his tongue around and being careful to mind his small tusks. Phil moaned softly as Techno flatted his tongue over the tip before taking him in deeper, his hand wrapped around the part he hadn’t reached.

Phil slid his hand into Techno’s hair, guiding him gently down his length. “There’s a good boy, doing so well,” he cooed, and Techno moaned loudly around his cock, palming himself through his slacks.

Both of them idly wondered if this was what heaven was like.

Techno pulled back for air, opting to leave kisses and kitten licks at the base of Phil’s cock before licking a long stripe from base to tip and taking Phil as deep into his throat as he could, gagging slightly but pushing through it, groaning as he nosed at Phil’s pubic hair and inhaling the musky scent. Phil gasped at the sudden pleasure and scrabbled for purchase in Techno’s hair, moaning freely as Techno dragged his lips back again and bobbed his head. “Fuck, _Techno_ ,” he gasped, and Techno whined loudly, tiny tears collecting on the lashes of his closed eyes as Phil held his neck, feeling the outline of his cock deep in the younger’s throat. It was intoxicating.

Phil pulled Techno off by his hair, the pig-man breathing heavily, a string of saliva still connecting his swollen lips to Phil’s spit-soaked cock, sunset in his eyes. It was an erotic sight indeed, and Phil took a mental snapshot, tilting Techno’s face to him. His eyes were glazed and his lips were red and he looked totally blissed out. “You there, mate?” Phil chuckled, and Techno nodded dumbly, licking his lips as he fought the button on his own pants with one hand, sighing when some of the pressure was relieved.

“Yeah,” he said eventually, voice crackly and hoarse. “I’m here, Phil.” Phil smiled at him, and Techno smiled back.

“Atta boy, can you stand for me?” Phil asked, and Techno obeyed, getting to his feet. Phil leaned forward and grabbed the belt loops of Techno’s unbuttoned pants. “This okay?” He asked.

“Uh-huh,” Techno nodded quickly, “please.” Phil pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to the younger man’s chest as he pushed the slacks and boxers off the pig-man’s legs, Techno obediently stepping out of them. Phil leaned back to admire his handiwork.

Techno looked wrecked, hair mussed up and a few hickeys dotting his upper half lips swollen and cock flushed, pressing up against his soft stomach. He looked embarrassed. Phil bit his lip and smirked.

“Give us a twirl, then,” he teased, and Techno put his hands on his hips, glaring, but an undeniable grin crept on his face.

“I fuckin’ hate you,” he said, no venom in it at all, and Phil laughed, patting his thighs and grinning as Techno clambered back onto his lap, smoothing his large hands over Techno’s thighs.

“Sure you do, Tecchy,” he said, and the pig hummed, bumping Phil’s face with his own gently. Phil loved it when Techno did that, apparently it was a piglin thing. They knocked into each other to show affection, or something like that. Whatever it was, Phil adored it, and nudged Techno back, earning a soft laugh.

Techno rocked his hips forward, rubbing himself off against Phil’s member, a breathy moan escaping him. “Relax, baby, there’s no race to be run,” Phil mumbled, cherishing every moment he could. Techno’s head fell back, ever-impatient.

“Please, Phil,” he muttered, the last red rays of sunlight hitting his blissful expression as they filtered through the window. Phil kissed his cheek and slipped his first two fingers into Techno’s mouth, smirking slightly when the younger instantly got to work wetting them, eyes rolling back when Phil pumped them slightly deeper into his mouth.

“Well, if you’ve got love to get done, I could be your man,” Phil told him, and Techno pulled off the fingers, shuddering as Phil trailed them teasingly down his back.

“By all means,” he sighed, and spread his legs reflexively as Phil’s forefinger circled his entrance.

“You have a tail,” Phil observed, reaching around with his other hand and playing with it for a moment. Techno squirmed as Phil’s fingertip dipped into him just slightly.  
  
“I do,” he agreed, sighing at the slight pleasurable burn as Phil pushed his finger in to the second knuckle.

“I didn’t know that about you,” Phil admitted, and Techno chuckled softly, the laugh quickly turning into a moan as Phil started pumping his finger in and out.

“Well, I suppose you never had any reason to,” Techno said, his forehead dropping to Phil’s shoulder as he focused on the sensation of Phil’s second finger working its way in.

“I suppose not,” Phil said, rubbing the base of his curly tail gently. Techno pushed his hips down to meet the sensation, and Phil smirked. “Gotcha.”

“Fuck,” Techno moaned, both of Phil’s fingers now pumping steadily in his hole, as Phil played with his tail with his free hand. “Phil, fuck, more,” he muttered, and Phil chuckled, scissoring his fingers just slightly. Techno desperately tried to juggle rubbing his dick against Phil’s stomach while pushing his ass onto Phil’s fingers, just growing more frustrated. “Phil, please, just-“ he cut himself off with a loud moan as Phil pressed his fingers against his prostate, hips bucking into the feeing.

“There it is,” Phil purred, and Techno whined as Phil stretched his hole with a third finger, pressing into his prostate again and again. Techno gasped and whimpered, trying to escape and lean into the sensations all at once, it was too much. “Shh, good boy, just a little more,” he muttered, and Techno moaned, holding Phil’s shoulders tightly and trying not to scratch him.

After another minute or so, Phil withdrew his fingers and Techno whined, feeling decidedly empty.

“Phil~” he drew out the other man’s name, wrapping his hand around his own cock and pumping in frustration.

“Hey, relax, mate,” he licked his own hand and re-wet his cock, stroking it a couple times before grabbing Techno’s hips. Technoblade raised himself over Phil’s dick and lowered himself onto it slowly, thighs shaking as his head rolled back and his back arched, Phil guiding Techno down his length with steady hands gripping around the pig’s hips, moans escaping them both.

“O- oh, fuck, _Philza_ ,” Techno gasped as he reached the hilt of Phil’s cock, spreading his thighs wider to be as flush to Phil’s lap as he could. He felt so _full_ , squirming and whimpering slightly as he tried to get used to the feeling. Phil reached down and pumped Techno’s dick slowly, whispering sweet praises.

“So good,” he muttered, and Techno preened, “you’re so good for me baby, just look at you, you’re so pretty, taking me so well like this.” Techno moaned hopelessly as Phil used his thumb to smear precum over the head of his cock, his walls fluttering and squeezing around the member inside him.

“Phil,” he gasped, his voice shaky and rough, “can I move, please?”

“Mmhhmm,” he nodded, bumping Techno’s face for good measure and smiling when he earned a bump back. The Blade raised himself up on shaky legs, whimpering at the drag of his insides before sinking down again slowly, shuddering and moaning as Phil’s cock brushed his prostate. “That’s it, there you go,” the blonde murmured, groaning softly.

“F- fuck,” Techno swore again, Phil gripping his hips to help Techno raise himself. He sank down again, soft moans rolling out of both of them. Eventually, Technoblade began to build up a rhythm, thighs spread as wide as he could, all-but bouncing desperately on Phil’s cock, chasing the pleasure. High-pitched moans spilled from him freely, hands desperately clutching at Phil.

“Good boy, so good, that’s right,” Phil praised, on cloud nine. He bucked his hips slightly up to meet Techno and earned something like a squeal. Phil liked that sound. Techno’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as his eyes rolled back, warmth pooling thickly in his stomach and thighs aching horribly. He stroked himself as he rode Phil without abandon, a horse without reins, the hot coil in his stomach getting tighter.

“Ph- Phil,” he warned, shuddering, “I’m close, fuck, I m- might,” he managed, and Phil hummed, knocking Techno’s hand away from his cock and stroking it himself, earning a loud and broken moan. “Please,” he begged, and the Angel nodded.

“You can cum, baby, it’s alright,” he said, and Techno practically sobbed, sinking down one last time before he came with Phil’s name on his lips, shuddering and shaking as he painted his and Phil’s chests in cum, whimpering as he tried to keep moving through it, his walls squeezing and fluttering as his orgasm washed through him in overpowering waves. Phil groaned softly, trying not to move lest he hurt Techno.

“Philza, _please,”_ he moaned, still weakly trying to fuck himself on Phil’s dick.

“It’s okay, baby, you can stop,” he chuckled, but Techno shook his head frantically, using the last energy in his sore muscles to keep moving.

“Nah, please, please fill me, I need it,” he begged, thighs burning with the effort. Phil shushed him gently, tapping Techno’s tail a couple times.

“Okay, let me help you,” he said, and Techno nodded fervently. Phil carefully helped Techno off of him, laying him down on the couch. Techno squirmed and whined, feeling empty and a little desperate. His brain was screaming at him, telling him it was wrong he was enjoying this, that submitting was weak, but Techno hardly found it within him to care. He would give himself to Phil a hundred times over.

“Phil,” Techno sighed, spreading his legs again for Phil to get between them. Phil leaned down and kissed him sweetly, a soft groan rolling out of both of them.

“You have to tell me to stop if it’s too much,” Phil warned, lining himself up, and Techno moaned softly as Phil pushed in, nodding frantically.

“Yes, I- I will, just _move_ ,” he complained, and Phil kissed him again before starting to thrust into him. “A- ah, yes!” Techno whimpered, grabbing at Phil’s shoulders, his back arching off the couch as Phil nipped at his collarbone, fucking into Techno deep and slow.

“God, you’re perfect,” Phil mumbled into Techno’s neck, earning a desperate whine as he hit Techno’s prostate head-on.

“Mmm, please, harder,” the pig-man begged, and Phil gave it to him, slamming in and out as fast as he could, Techno devolving into a moaning mess, shaking with the overstimulation. “Th- that’s it, oh gods,” Techno keened, feeling Phil’s thrusts become uneven and shaky.

“Tech…” Phil mumbled, mouthing at the younger man’s pulse point, burying a moan into the skin.

“Please, cum in me, fill me up Phil!” Techno gasped and shuddered as Phil slammed deeper into him. “I love you, I love you!” 

“Oh, fuck,” Phil groaned, burying himself to the hilt as he came, holding Techno tight against him. Techno sighed and whimpered, feeling the heat seep into his insides, and he practically vibrated, feeling so full and warm and _good_.

“H- _haahh_ …” he panted raggedly, shivering as he held Phil tightly, like he might just vanish if he let go. Phil kissed over Techno’s chest, as if to say, _‘I’m here, I’m here.’_ Techno dragged his fingers gently through Phil’s half-dry hair, wet with rain and sweat, eyes fluttering as he shifted his hips against the filling sensation, touching his own stomach lightly and tentatively.

“Fuck, Techno,” Phil laughed softly, moving his hand over Techno’s and smiling at the soft trill he earned. “I love you too, mate.”

Techno moved his hand out from under Phil’s, shuddering at the large, warm hand on his stomach, and reaching up to pet Phil’s soft wings.

“I have a question,” Techno muttered, and Phil swallowed.

“Ask away.”

“Well, two, actually.” He decided, holding Phil’s cheek, who nodded. “You know I wasn’t lying? Right?” He scrunched his nose slightly, disliking how that sounded. “I just mean, like,” he bit his lip. “You know I _would_ give you the world, don’t you?” Phil chuckled.

“You’re my world, Techno. I don’t need anything more than that.”

Techno looked stunned, red eyes wide and confused even in his post-sex haze. He blinked a couple times, and then smiled.

“And you called _me_ cheesy, Philza Minecraft.” Phil laughed, nudging Techno’s face gently.

“Eh, we’re both cheesy.” He smiled. “Second question?”

“Oh, yeah.” Techno chuckled. “Can we go to bed? It’s getting late, and I don’t know about you but mass-destruction really takes it out of me,” he spoke through a yawn.

Phil laughed and flicked Techno’s ear.

“Sure, I’m sleepy too.”

“Snuggle me, sleepyza!”

“But of course, sleep-noblade.”

They laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's part four! Can we get a "Yay, degeneracy!"? Anyway. Stories probably aren't gonna be this length again, at least not for a while, this was a fuckin' challenge, so let me know if this is the kinda thing y'all like lol :)
> 
> Thanks once more to the Techza discord channel and my lovely partner, both of whom I will have to speak to again after sending them links to 5k smut that I wrote, so that's gonna be fun.
> 
> ******SUPER FUCKING IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE PLEASE READ******
> 
> I am completely okay with you being inspired by my fic and writing your own work based on it, that's totally fine, to be honest being one of those fic writers who inspires alt versions of their fic is incredibly cool! I'm not gonna call any names or leave any links, I didn't actually think I'd have to say something like this, but I promise, it's fine to draw inspiration from my fics.
> 
> HOWEVER. I'm putting a lot of energy and effort into what I'm doing, so if you're going to write something inspired by my fic, if you could PLEASE just add something in the notes like, "inspired by LivinLaVidaBoba's techza fic, _____" and maybe link it, that would really make me feel better about it. I want you to publish your work, but I don't want mine to be overwritten when I'm putting so much effort into this, you know?
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
